The Lives of Our Professors
by MinervaTabby32
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione get to talking about the personal lives of professors. They speculate on relationships, children, and other areas that are none of their business. Minerva McGongall is listening in, and adds a few pieces of information.


_Author's Note: This story is party of a larger story, which will be published later. The setting is during Harry's seventh year although the timing isn't quite right. I do realize that Enron happened in the future according to the timing in the Harry Potter stories. Dumbledore is in a coma, and Minerva is currently headmistress. Sybil is an alcoholic, and Minerva has gained custody of her infant twins, Arwen and Cerridwen. The students have been told that Minerva is raising her nieces after the death of her sister. Snape has committed suicide and admitted to fooling Dumbledore all along._

School has begun again, with Minerva as headmistress. She had struggled with her new responsibilities, and caring for Sybil's twins. The students had been told that she was raising her nieces after her sister's tragic death. Most students took her word for it, but being teenagers, they spread rumors around Hogwarts anyway. She overheard Harry, Ron, and Hermione debated whether Arwen and Cerridwen really were a product of a love relationship between Dumbledore and her. While she was secretly in love with him, she knew that nothing would ever happen between them.

" I do think Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore would have been perfect for each other, but I doubt they actually would have had a secret relationship, let alone a love child," Hermione said.

Harry argued, "But, if the kids are hers, like I think they are, who else would be the father? For some reason, I can't imagine her sleeping with the greasy git or Filch. Lupin is married ,and Sprout and Flitwick have a sixteen year old daughter together. Dumbledore is the only logical option.

"Hey, can we stop this conversation. I prefer not to think about my professors and their love lives or lack of," Ron said causing Harry and Hermione to laugh.

Hermione asked, "Didn't Snape have an infant son? I believe his name was Enron Nixon, I believe."

Harry and Ron gagged. "Maybe he hired a prostitute?" Ron suggested.

"Now you're the one giving me nightmares, Ron!" Harry cried.

Hermione commented, "Does anyone else get the significance of Enron's name?"

Ron looked confused, "No. Why?"

"Well, Enron is the name of an American corporation that has become the synonym for fraud. They went bankrupt a few years back due to accounting fraud at all levels of the organization. The American Congress passed the Sarbanes-Oxley Act because of Enron. Nixon is the last name of a former American President who was quite corrupt as well," Hermione replied.

Harry said, "So Snape's son is going to be a crook. Like father, like son, I guess."

Hermione was a bit more reasonable. "Well, obviously, he won't be raised by his father, so he might have a chance, although I do admit that his name doesn't improve his chances. We don't know what his mother is like," she commented.

Ron joked, "What if Bellatrix is Enron's mum?"

Both Hermione and Harry gagged. "I heard Bellatrix and Voldemort had something going on. I don't think he is the type to share either," Harry added.

Ron responded, " I shudder just thinking about Voldemort's love life…or hopefully, lack of one."

Harry, being a male, couldn't resist saying, "I wonder how making horcruxes affects the physical needs?" Ron and Harry roared with laughter as Hermione just shook her head.

"Boys, you're giving me nightmares!" she scolded. Ron and Harry continued to laugh.

After he got done laughing, Ron managed to say, "Oh, sorry. We'll change the subject. I wonder if McGonagall has any kids. She is bloody brilliant, but so intimidating,"

"I tell you. McGonagall and Dumbledore have something going on. The twins are probably theirs," Harry insisted.

Little did they know that Minerva had been listening to the whole conversation. She said briskly, "Mr. Potter, get that thought out of your head this instant. Professor Dumbledore and I have never had anything but a professional relationship. Like I said before, Arwen and Cerridwen are my nieces. My sister was tragically killed by Death Eaters. For your information, I was widowed when my daughter was still very young. Now I suggest you three find a different topic of conversation.

"Yes, mam," Harry replied, embarrassed.

As soon as she walked away, Ron blurted out, "Bloody hell! Who would ever have believed that McGonagall had a kid?"

"Well, who would ever have believe that Snape would have a child?" Harry asked. Hermione wasn't saying a word.

Ron demanded, "Hermione, did you know about this?"

She nodded. "Professor McGonagall has mentioned her daughter to me several times. I never said anything because the subject was never brought up. Margaret was in your father's class. Apparently, she has mother's brains, but was like Fred and George. She is an auror now and has two little girls, Gracen and Aleah," she said.

Ron stared at Hermione like she was an alien. Harry thought for a second and then asked, "Have we really been that bad of a friend to you?"

Hermione replied, "No, although at times you were quite insensitive and acting like boys when I needed a female. Would you like to have listened to me gripe about my period?" Both Ron and Harry turned bright red. The trio started laughing, and couldn't stop. It was one last moment of peace.


End file.
